Anansi, Again
by Chantika19
Summary: While on assignment, Obi Wan Kenobi runs into an old friend: Jayne Anansi, a former Padawan who left The Order many years ago, when they were both just 17. ObiWanOC
1. Chapter One: Sorna

**Summary: **ObiWan and Anakin are given an assignment. Review, Please?

* * *

**Chapter One: Sorna**

"The Council suspects Czerka Corp of capturing and trading Viilka from the small jungle planet Sorna. Sorna became part of the Republic two years ago and this problem has yet to be dealt with. That is why we are being sent," Obi Wan explained to his young Padawan.

"_Bilka_, Master?"

"Viil-ka. They are very similar in nature and culture to the jawas you know of Tattooine."

"So we are being sent to negotiate?"

"More or less." Obi Wan grinned mischievously at his young apprentice, no older than 18. Anakin nodded as the corner of his mouth twitched upward, threatening to reveal an excited smile.

"When do we leave?"

* * *

"There it is," Obi Wan pointed at a small, green and blue moon orbiting the large, gray, planet D'Aryia. "There should be a small, private dock along the east shoreline, on a peninsula. I'll punch in the coordinates. The dock belongs to a wealthy Nubian family who vacations here. They have a large estate. We'll be staying in it," Obi Wan smirked. 

Anakin returned a smug smile. "Yes, Master."

After landing safely onto the polished marbled dock, a young man of about 30, with black hair and a matching four o'clock shadow walked towards the two Jedi. He was wearing an officer's military suit, but his laser holster was empty.

"Master Jedi," the young man addressed Obi Wan.

"General Dantu," Obi Wan countered. Both men laughed and embraced.

"It's been a long time, old friend," the general exclaimed through laughing.

"It has indeed, Ulrik. Meet my apprentice, Anakin Skywalker." The general's green eyes widened as he eagerly put his hand out to the Padawan.

"I've heard all about you, young Skywalker. Everyone has," he spoke with respect as oppose to the usual hostility Anakin was regarded with.

"It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance, General," Anakin bowed his head.

"Oh, no, Ulrik will do just fine. Please," he gestured to a grand door at the end of the dock, "come inside."

* * *

"…And that's when I saw him, the Czerka cadet, standing over the Viilka's corpse. The creature –it was a male; you can tell by the color of the robe they wear– he had energy binds around his neck and wrists. The cadet was surely taking him to the Ebon Falcon, the ship. That was the only non-Republic or Czerka registered vessel I read on the docking records. The ship was not 50 yards away from the scene, on a Czerka dock," Ulrik finished, taking a drink from his water goblet. Obi Wan nodded thoughtfully. 

"How do you know the Viilka did not commit a crime, and the Czerka fellow placed him under citizen's arrest?" Obi Wan asked.

"Well, that I couldn't tell you. What I can _ask_ you, though, is how would a simple citizen's arrest, of a small, docile, peaceful creature, become so complicated, as to lead to death?"

"Is that the only account you have witnessed?" Anakin asked.

"Personally, yes. But there are others, many others, who I'm sure, have seen worse. There are people who live in a village, just over the small hills to the north. They will surely have something more to tell you, for they live amongst the Viilka. I have a friend there. A woman. Perhaps she can help you. I didn't tell her the Council had decided to send Jedi here. She is impartial to them. But perhaps the mere fact that you are here and looking to help will persuade her to cooperate." Obi Wan listened intently.

"There is human village here?" Obi Wan asked after taking a drink from his own goblet.

"Not a village, really. A camp. They're vigilantes. They have been guarding the Viilka." Ulrik smiled curtly. "My lady friend will surely help you. She would do anything to help the Viilka. They have housed her, cared for her for more than four years," he assured, then after a few moments of consideration, he added, "And I daresay, Ben, you will like her very much." Obi Wan smiled appreciatively.

"Well, my friend, I don't mean to impose longer than I have to. When can you take us to meet her? The sooner we deal with Czerka, the sooner will can return to Courosant."

"This will not be a day assignment. But don't worry, I have informed the housekeeper I will be keeping guests. You are welcome to use my estate as long as you need to." Ulrik looked to Anakin then back to Obi Wan as he stood from him chair. "Should we go then?"

"Yes, Please," Obi Wan joined him, shorting before Anakin.

"We'll have to walk, there is no road."


	2. Chapter Two: Old Friends

**A/N: My OC is introduced here! And please, review! This is my first Star Wars fic...And I'm not quite sure how it's going. **

* * *

**Chapter Two: Old Friends**

Obi Wan and Anakin walked closely behind Ulrik. They were completely submerged in a deep-green forest. Large, exotic plants and flowers were scattered across a lush backdrop.

"How much further is it?" Anakin eagerly asked for the third time. Ulrik smile, amused at the young padawan's anxiousness.

"It's not 20 meters away, now," he answered, then turned to Obi Wan. "He's quite the enthusiast. Just like you when you when we were that age." Obi Wan proudly smiled at Anakin and patted him on the shoulder.

The Jedi haulted as their trained ears detected breathing closely behind the group.

"Ulrik, stop," Obi Wan whispered to the man in the lead. "We're being followed." The dark haired man stood eerily still as he struggled to discern the sound the Jedi heard from the mass of forest sounds. Anakin placed his hand over his lightsaber as he slowly surveyed the immediate area. A twig snapped just to Anakin's side. He drew his lightsaber, extending the blade, and spun around the tree that veiled the hider. Pushed against a tree, under the glowing blue light of his weapon, Anakin found a robust yet delicate looking woman. She had long black hair, tied back in a braid. Her milky-white, square face was decorated with large, cyan eyes under thick, long eyelashes, and full lips that were a hue similar to rose quartz.

She stood defenseless as Obi Wan and Ulrik ran towards the two. Anakin looked proudly towards his master. Smiling arrogantly at Obi Wan, Anakin let his guard down. The woman saw this, and used it to her advantage. Upon sudden impulse, she leaned her back further against the tree, providing a large space between the boy and her. She abruptly swung her leg up and at Anakin, kicking him down and away. Obi Wan drew his lightsaber and readied himself to strike, but his eyes softened as they fell upon the woman.

"Wait! She's okay! She's a friend!" Ulrik shouted. Anakin stood and rubbed at the soft spot in the center of his chest.

"Well, then why did she kick me?" Anakin asked, annoyed that the woman had upperhanded him.

"Maybe it was because your lightsaber was so close to my face, I could feel my nose getting soft. If would have melted off if I had let you keep your blade up any longer," she reasoned with a tinge of sarcasm. "Ulrik! Hello, there. I thought you might have been Czerka, otherwise, I wouldn't have hidden," the woman smiled brightly and embraced the officer. He smiled admiringly at her then turned to his friend.

"Obi Wan, this is the woman I told you about. My good friend, Jayne Anansi." Jayne's face fell as she heard the older Jedi's name. Obi Wan's expression was very similar.

"Obi Wan _Kenobi_? Is that you?" Jayne walked towards the man.

"Yes! And it's you, Jayne!" His smile grew brighter and brighter. "I knew it was you, the second I saw you! You haven't changed in the slightest, old friend." Obi Wan offered his hand the woman.

"I couldn't say the same about you, Obi Wan. Look at you! You've got a beard longer than Master Jinn's!" She took his hand and beamed. "I'm glad it was you the Order sent. I was hoping it would be you _and_ Master Jinn, but I forgot that you are older now, and no longer require a master." Obi Wan weakly smiled, sentimentally.

"Well, yes, that, and the unfortunate death of my former master, nearly ten years ago."

"Oh, Obi Wan, I'm so sorry. I should've known, I should've felt it. It's just, I'm afraid I've nearly lost all sensitivity to the Force since I've left," Jayne explained. Anakin cleared his throat.

"I apologize, ma'am. I was merely taking precautions," Anakin addressed the woman.

"I understand. I hope you'll except my apology, too. I got a little hot-headed. I suppose that's why I'm not wielding a lightsaber, myself," she said, patting the young padawan on the shoulder.

"Well, I daresay, you must have _some_ Force ability still. You've just bettered Anakin Skywalker," Ulrik chuckled.

"Should I know you, padawan?" she quizzically asked the boy. Ulrik's eyes widened, then brightened as he chuckled.

"This, Jayne, is _the chosen one_."


	3. Chapter Three: Czerka

**Summary:** The pesky Czerka are served a decree. Review please?

**Chapter Three: Czerka **

"Well, it seems there is irrefutable evidence of what's going on here. Anakin, take this data-pad back to the ship and send Master Windu all the holocrons we've recorded," Obi Wan ordered.

"Yes, Master," Anakin bowed and took leave. Obi Wan waved to Ulrik, beckoning him.

"You needed me Obi Wan?"

"I think we're all done here .Tonight, or perhaps even tomorrow, whenever we receive command from the Counsel, we'll visit Czerka." Obi Wan looked around the camp with a glint in his eye. "All of these people are magnificent. The sole purpose they are here is to protect some, 500,000 Viilka, only native to this very moon." Ulrik smiled very wide, and after averting his eyes from Obi Wan, confided.

"It's all because of a magnificent woman. Jayne; she is the one who rallied all of these people, who paid their transport tickets here, and who made it possible for this camp to even exist," he explained in an unusual air. Obi Wan at first was baffled by Ulrik's aura, and then grinned in understanding. Patting Ulrik on the back, Obi Wan chuckled.

"Well, then, she'll make a magnificent match for a magnificent man like you, Ulrik." The dark haired man coyly smiled but it quickly turned to a crestfallen expression.

"She is indifferent," he quickly and dejectedly replied as Jayne sauntered towards them with a very self-satisfied look about her.

"Hello there, you two. I'm so glad all of our work here is paying off. Well, I suppose it isn't paying off, because we had nothing to do with the Counsel sending their best Jedi to sort things out here, but at least something is being done about all this," she mused. "Anyway! Are you two off then?"

"Yes, I'm afraid so," Ulrik nodded his head.

"Well, Jayne, it was lovely to see you again, and I wish you the best of luck in all your endeavors," Obi Wan shook her hand.

"Well, maybe I'll run into you again, somewhere out in the galaxy…"

"Do you mean you aren't staying here?" Ulrik desperately queried.

"No. Not if Czerka is ordered to abandon Sorna."

"Well, what if Czerka comes here to nap more Viilka?"

"That is highly unlikely, Ulrik. The fuel costs more than any possible profit they could make from Viilka. Why would they waste the money?"

Ulrik composed himself and insincerely chuckled. "Let's be off then, Obi Wan."

The two men walked quietly the entire way back to the Dantu Estate. Upon arriving, Ulrik patted Obi Wan on the shoulder. "It was nice to see you, old friend, but I must leave. I'm needed on D'Aryia, at the military base."

"Thank you, Ulrik. May the Force be with you." As Obi Wan stood on the dock, watching Ulrik's ship leave, Anakin stepped towards him.

"Master, I've received word from the Counsel. They've issued a decree forcing Czerka to abandon Sorna, under penalty of being tried for treason. Here it is, on this datapad." Anakin handed him the slim metal pad.

"Thank you, Anakin. We'll make our way there tomorrow."

"Master, who was that Jayne woman?" Obi Wan contemplated the question for a moment.

"She was a Padawan I knew. A mutual friend of mine and Siri Tachi's," Obi Wan felt a pang in his chest as he repeated that name, but continued. "She left the order when we, all three of us, were just 17. She felt they held her back. Not in an arrogant sort of way, she just felt like there was so much life to be lived and that she was missing too much of it. So she went to the Counsel and gave them her light saber. I never saw her again until today."

"Was she tempted by the dark side? Is that why she felt held back?"

"No, I don't think so. I believe she was lonely."

* * *

Obi Wan and Anakin exited Czerka quietly. "Well, that was a lot easier that I thought it would be, Master."

"Being accused of treason is no picnic. There are grave consequences, Anakin."

"I understand."

"We are staying another night, to ensure that Czerka has evacuated completely."

"Yes, Master. If I could suggest, we should inform the vigilante camp of our progress."

"I think you are right, Anakin. Shall we?" He gestured towards the village, "Now?"


End file.
